cncfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Mistakes/Flaws in the Red Alert Universe
Throughout the Red Alert Universe, there are a large number of mistakes and inconsistencies that take place. These mistakes/flaws that have been overlooked are as followed. ''Red Alert'' and Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 In the first Red Alert, Allied scientist, Albert Einstein, travelled back in 1924 in order to erase Nazi leader, Adolf Hitler, which prevented the real-world World War II. Here is a list of mistakes/flaws that took place: * As of World War III in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2, the Berlin Wall was supposedly still existing. If Hitler never existed, there should have never been a wall to divide Berlin into East and West since the Warsaw Pact never took place. * During the Soviet invasion of Hawaii in World War III, the Arizona Memorial was still present in Pearl Harbor. It is possible that the Japanese Empire still attacked Pearl Harbor without the aid of the Axis Powers established by Hitler. Despite Japan never being involved in the first Red Alert's Second World War, it is possible that the war against the Japanese Empire still took place but did not gain as much attention as the war against the Soviets. ''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 In '''Red Alert 3', the crumbling Soviet Union attempt to preserve itself by creating a time machine in order to go back in time to erase Allied scientist, Albert Einstein, from existence. Other than the dramatic changes made in the game, a number of changes were still overlooked. The list in not in any particular order. The flaw/mistakes are as following: * In the new war against the Soviets, the Allied army still have possessions of Prism Towers as well as other forms of Prism Technologies like the Prism Tank. However, Prism Technology was invented by Einstein during the early years of the World War III during the Soviet invasion of the United States of America. Eliminating Einstein would have erased Prism Technologies as well as a portion of the Allied victories fueled by the use of Prism-based weapons. * In World War II, Allied forces rescued Einstein from Soviet captivity in order to obtain his blueprints for the Chronosphere which would be heavily utilized throughout the events leading up to Red Alert 3. However, Einstein was erased by the Soviets in 1927 which is roughly a decade before Einstein conceived the idea of Chrono Technology. * In 1946, Einstein traveled back to the year 1924 to eliminate Nazi leader, Adolf Hitler. This event was ultimately the "building block" to all of the events of the entire series. Eliminating Einstein should have not only undone the Soviets downfall, but rewrite most of the original events of the original Second World War. This would have also led to the Soviets being either weakened by the Nazis (like they would have in the real-world universe) or left them in the events leading up to the Cold War which might not have occurred either due to Einstein's inability to collaborate in the inventing of the atomic bomb which inspired the Soviets to create their nuclear weapons. * The assassination of Einstein would have prevented the death of Alexander Romanov, the Soviet and WSA premier of World War III in 1972-73. * During the events of World War III that took place in Yuri's Revenge, Einstein invented the first Time Machine which was used to prevent the perfection of the Soviet/Yuri Psychic Dominator in San Francisco. If Einstein did not exist, the Soviets or Yuri would have perfected the Dominator. However, the elimination of Einstein led to Yuri never making himself known (or if he was even recruited into the Soviet army). * During the events leading to the end of the original World War III, Einstein created a machine to help the Soviets confine the Soviet traitor, Yuri Prime. If Einstein never existed, Yuri could have possibly still been running rampant. In addition, most of the Soviet technology was supposed created by Yuri. If Einstein was erased, the Soviets might have never needed to hire Yuri. *The erasing of Einstein would have undone all of the events that occurred prior to the game, including the assassination of Adolf Hitler as well as the possible rise of Kane as Joseph Stalin's advisor. As a result, the absence of Einstein may have drastically changed the Tiberium Universe as well. Mistakes not Overlooked Red Alert 1 *The United Nations shouldn't play a part in both Red Alert storylines since Adolf Hitler's non-existence. With the League of Nations, a new organisation known as the World Association of Nations should replace the UN. *Germany's non-existence, but re-constructing by Joseph Stalin in Eastern Europe have borders in our timeline. Alternate history shouldn't have the invasion of Poland by Germany. Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 *Great Britain's Prime Minister says that the Nukes are in Poland, but does not show the territory and resembling the borders. In alternate history, Poland is a country that had changes in its borders for centuries. *Most of the realites have been advanced and changed in the expansion pack's world as it becomes invaild and redundant. *In our reality, the Sydney Opera House is set on two floors of concrete and a sea wall. In Yuri's Revenge, the landmark is set on a grassy field and on an unprotected beach as being hit by Yuri's Boomers. Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 *Einstein is 70 years old in the beginning. In reality, he would be in his 40s or 50s during 1927 before Cherdenko's incident. *Eva McKenna conspicuously wears a rank insignia of Staff Sergeant. *Without Einstein, the Soviets would NEVER use Megaton bombs during The Great Bear Trap in Havana, Cuba. *During the Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising, Shinzo Nagama is still in his Palace for the set rather than fleeing in a Sudden Transport at Shin Iga Province. Category:Lists